The Pirate and the Princess
by piratesahoy
Summary: When they first met, they were nothing but two lonely people, one was consumed with rage and emptiness and the other with abandonment. Now they finally have their happy ending. Christmas Fanfic. Gift for my Secret Santa on tumblr king-killian-jones. Hope you Enjoy


**Authors Note: This story is dedicated to king-killian-jones on tumblr, this is their Once Upon A Time Secret Santa present. Enjoy! If you guys comment on this enough, I may add to it and make it a multi chapter.**

"When they first met, they were nothing but two lonely people, one was consumed with rage and emptiness and the other with abandonment. They met in the strangest of places in a village filled with well, death, and under all that death, there the man was hiding. The first face he saw was hers, glistening in the sunlight. When they looked at each other, they had no idea how important they would be to each other. Her blonde hair contrasted with his dark hair. But what caught her attention, were his eyes, deep blue like the sea holding so much adventure and longing but hidden in a mist of self loathing and hatred.

After awhile they became quite acquainted with each other, they even climbed a beanstalk together. They both explored friendship and found comfort in each other, both with regret and loneliness. It was a hard road to follow especially in the wake of villains threatening Storybrooke. As time went by it became apparent that what they had was more than friendship, he showed her he could be more than just a pirate and she showed him she could be more than an orphan. He knew long before her that she stole his heart in a way he thought had died centuries before.

As they journeyed to Neverland, they learnt how alike they really were. They also happened to share their first kiss, as passionate as it was they were both too stubborn to admit how they felt, or rather she was too stubborn. When he revealed how he was going to win her heart, not with any trickery but because she'll want him. At the time she didn't believe him and how wrong she was. It took awhile but once they were dancing around a ballroom like a prince and princess, though she technically was one, she knew that he had found a place in her heart.

Their adventure continued, as they learnt more about each other and explored their love in depth. They followed each other, battled against evil, and won. They even were cursed and met each other again, the deckhand pirate still falling for the saviour, in every way possible. But then they found each other once again, but as ever, they lost each other to darkness, falling from grace and even dying. But death was no match for true love. The saviour travelled to the underworld, with the idea to save him, and them sharing a heart, being one, finally together. It was a tough road, and it wasn't as simple.

But she saved him like she always did. The End."

"But daddy thats not the end, you didn't mention me"

"Ahh yes and then one day they conceived the most beautiful girl in all the realms, with his bright blue eyes and her wild blonde hair" The once fearsome pirate said.

"Daddy, I want another, please, pretty please" Fluttering her eyelashes, knowing that her father could never say no to her.

"Now come on, Annie, you know you have to get to sleep, otherwise Santa Claus wont arrive, and you've been such a good girl this year" Even though she could be a right menace, getting it from her father, she is kind at heart and full of energy, as a normal three year old would be.

"Daddy, thats not my name!" Hope said in quite a huff. She could also be very fiery when she wanted to.

"Okay then Princess Anneliese, its time to go to bed" Killian said in a proud and posh voice.

Annie loved when she was called her proper title and full name, named after Killian's mother. Her little cheeky smile shone through her tiny face, lighting up the whole room with happiness and well cuteness. Once she was settled in, the retired pirate tucked her in, and gave her a goodnight kiss, promising that tomorrow Santa will leave presents under the tree, but only if she fell asleep.

Once downstairs, Killian collapsed on the sofa next to his heavily pregnant wife, finally getting some peace and quiet from a very energetic three year old. And in a week or so they'll also have to contend with a new born, a baby boy.

"How was my beautiful princess?"

"She wanted her favourite story, ours. But obviously I left out the gruesome stuff, love" Not wanting to worry his hormonal wife.

"I'm glad that she enjoys how we met, does she still want to be called her full title? I mean I'm not complaining but I would of thought she would take after you and want to be a pirate, she's a daddy's girl through and through."

"Well then this little fella" talking to the obtrusive bump, "will have to be a pirate and sail the seven seas, protecting his big sister from all the dangers in the world" kicking with anticipation, the baby boy eager to be born.

They had already decided on a name. Liam, named after his brother, after all he did marry them, in the underworld no less. Both of them knowing that soon they will have a pirate and a princess to deal with, Killian and Emma knew he will be as stubborn as the rest of them.

Finally two lonely people had found a home and, most importantly found a family. They now know that no matter what was coming their way, if it villains, or simply the troubles of parenthood, they would get through it, the best way possible, together.


End file.
